


I am Groot (Groot's Story)

by isabeau



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Am Groot, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot's perspective on Guardians of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Groot (Groot's Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelokest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [I am Groot (Groot's Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072956) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau)



I am Groot? I am Groot.  I am Groot:  I am Groot.  I am Groot.

I am Groot.  I am Groot.  I am... Groot.  I am Groot. 

I am Groot.  I am Groot. 

I am Groot -- I am Groot. I am Groot. 

(I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. )

I am Groot. I am Groot; I am Groot. 

I am Groot.  I am Groot. 

I am Groot.  I am Groot.  I am Groot. 

**Author's Note:**

> (There is hover text.)


End file.
